The Other Side Of Me
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina Hinata revela seu outro lado...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente, pois se pertencesse, a Hinata já teria agarrado o Naruto há muuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo.

**N/A:** Bem, já tem algum tempo que eu queria escrever um NaruHina, porém nada muito clichê. Espero que tenha conseguido... Enjoy it!

**The Other Side Of Me**

_**If you could see the other side of me**__**…**_

_(Se você pudesse ver o meu outro lado...)_

_________________________________________________________

Hinata acordou cedo para sua missão. Iria partir em uma missão conjunta com o Time Kakashi e estava um tanto nervosa, afinal, iria sair em missão com Naruto. Aquele baka que fora responsável por todas as suas transformações até o momento. Hinata havia crescido e já não era mais aquela pirralha bobinha que gaguejava, ficava vermelha e desmaiava com a mera aproximação de sua antiga paixão platônica. Sim, antiga... Naruto já deixara de ser uma mera paixão platônica para uma paixão real há cinco anos. Porém, não fora fácil. Hinata teve de passar por todo um treino de autoconfiança, para finalmente revelar o seu lado mais confiante, ousado... Simplesmente o seu outro lado que sempre esteve adormecido.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Era um dia tranqüilo em Konoha. Há muito tempo que os shinobis não saíam em missões perigosas, dando um bom tempo para todos descansarem e aproveitarem seu tempo livre como bem entendessem. _

_Hinata acordou. Fazia pouco mais de um mês em que não saia em missão. Já estava fazendo o seu tratamento de autoconfiança há algum tempo e seu terapeuta lhe disse que estava contente com o seu progresso. Ela também. Estava muito feliz, pois já não gaguejava, ficava vermelha ou desmaiava quando chegava perto de Naruto. Muito pelo contrário, já conseguia agir com mais ousadia, porém ainda não revelara seus sentimentos pelo garoto. Não sabia o porquê, mas sempre que tentava, travava. Já haviam rolado inúmeros "climas" entre os dois, mas nunca conseguiam se beijar, alguém ou alguma coisa sempre os atrapalhavam. _

_------------_

_Naruto havia acabado de levantar e já ia direto tomar café na lojinha de Rámen da vila. No meio do caminho, encontrou Hinata que estava indo ver a Hokage para receber mais uma missão._

_- Oe! Hinata-chan._

_Hinata olhou para o garoto e, com um grande sorriso, o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. _

_- Olá, Naruto-kun, aonde vai?_

_- Estou indo comer Rámen e depois vou receber uma missão da Hokage._

_- Ah, então eu posso te acompanhar._

_Os dois foram comer Rámen. Conversaram trivialidades, riram durante algum tempo. Ao chegarem à sala da Hokage, descobriram que iriam em missão juntos. Como era algo fácil, embora tivessem que passar alguns dias fora, iriam apenas os dois._

_------------_

_Depois de algumas horas de viagem, montaram acampamento. Dividiram a mesma barraca. Antes de dormir, discutiam estratégias para a execução da missão. _

_- Naruto-kun, acho que isso não vai dar certo. A missão pode ser fácil, mas se não a fizermos direito, podemos falhar._

_- Eu sei disso, Hina-chan. Por isso acho melhor um ataque surpresa!_

_- Não! Podemos até fazer um ataque surpresa, mas não dessa maneira. _

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque vai deixar muito na cara o que pretendemos fazer! _

_- Não vai não! _

_Hinata já estava irritada com a insistência de Naruto em fazer um ataque tão idiota. Porém o pior não era isso. Hinata estava "naqueles dias", logo, estava com o humor um tanto instável. _

_- NARUTO, DEIXE DE SER IDIOTA UMA VEZ NA VIDA!_

_Naruto assustou-se com a reação de Hinata. Ela nunca gritara com ele..._

_- C-ca-calma, Hina-chan! Não precisa se irrit..._

_- COMO NÃO PRECISO ME IRRITAR? VOCÊ É UM DOS MAIORES IDIOTAS QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NA VIDA!_

_- Hina-chan...o q-que Fo-i que e-eu f-fiz? – Naruto já estava com medo da garota._

_- VOCÊ É O ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE NUNCA PERCEBEU O QUANTO EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! O QUANTO EU SEMPRE GOSTEI DE VOCÊ DESDE CRIANÇA!_

_Ao fim dessas últimas palavras, Hinata se deu conta do que havia acabado de fazer e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou vermelha. Já Naruto... Bem, ele ficou de olhos arregalados e queixo caído durante um bom tempo. Esperava todos os tipos de respostas de Hinata, menos essa. Claro que ele sempre estranhou o comportamento da garota quando estava ao seu lado, e também chegara a pensar que Hinata talvez sentisse algo por ele. Mas nunca criou muitas esperanças._

_-Go-gomen, Naruto-kun. Eu não devia..._

_O que Hinata não devia fazer nós nunca descobriremos, já que Naruto não lhe deixou terminar a frase. Ele a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios aos da jovem Hyuuga, que mais do que imediatamente correspondeu. Ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do garoto e ficaram um bom tempo se beijando antes de caírem no sono. Afinal, tinham uma missão para completar._

_~~~Fim do Flashback~~~_

Hinata sorriu com essas lembranças. Era estranho que só havia conseguido se declarar para o garoto durante uma crise de TPM. Bem, independente de como acontecera, o importante é que acontecera. Passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Riram, choraram, brigaram e, principalmente, saíram em muitas missões conjuntas, deixando os amigos um tanto irritados com toda aquela melação.

Hinata já havia terminado de se arrumar. Já ia saindo de casa, quando se lembrou de algo. Voltou para o quarto e pegou o cordão que Naruto lhe dera no aniversário de um ano de namoro dos dois. Era um medalhão em formato de metade de um coração. Dentro dele, estava a foto de Naruto de um lado, e, dou outro, estava gravado: _Te amo! N.U._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Era o aniversário de um ano de namoro dos dois. Iriam jantar juntos na casa de Naruto, assim poderiam ficar mais a vontade. Se fossem jantar fora, com certeza um de seus amigos apareceria e iria acabar estragando tudo. E, caso fossem jantar na Mansão Hyuuga, Neji, Hiashi e Hanabi não os deixariam a sós nem um segundo. Quem diria... Hyuuga Hiashi tinha ciúmes do namoro da filha. Logo, a melhor alternativa era a casa de Naruto, já que o garoto morava sozinho. _

_Hinata chegou na porta do apartamento de Naruto às 20:00 horas, como haviam marcado. Tocou a campainha e ouviu um grito de "Já vai!". Poucos segundos depois, Naruto abriu a porta._

_- Ah, oi Hina-chan! – ele parecia um tanto constrangido com a chegada da garota. Hinata, obviamente, estranhou esse comportamento._

_- O que houve Naruto-kun?_

_- Er...nada não! Por que você não...volta pra casa e volta daqui a pouco?_

_Hinata não ficou nada satisfeita com a resposta do garoto e lançou um olhar irritado ao garoto._

_- Uzumaki Naruto, o que você está aprontando?_

_Além de constrangido, Naruto parecia amedrontado, agora. Era raro Hinata irritar-se e, quando isso acontecia, não era nada bom estar por perto. E Naruto conseguira fazer isso com apenas uma frase._

_-N-não foi na-da, Hina-chan...é..é... é que... – Naruto soltou um longo suspiro e, sem nem ao menos olhar para a garota, respondeu rapidamente. – É que eu queria preparar um jantar especial para nós, só que acabei estragando tudo e tive que..._

_Antes que Naruto pudesse completar a frase, Sakura saiu da casa dele reclamando:_

_- Naruto, da próxima vez que você quiser preparar um jantar pra você e pra Hinata, vê se aprende a cozinhar alguma coisa além de Rámen, ao invés de tirar os outros de casa pra te ajudar! Ah, oi Hinata, como vai? – Sakura reparou na garota à porta e lhe cumprimentou._

_- Estou muito bem, Sakura, e você!_

_- Estava bem até o baka do seu namorado me ligar desesperado pra pedir ajuda! Bem, vou indo, to exausta! Tchau Hinata! _

_-Tchau, Sakura! – respondeu Hinata rindo._

_Nisso, Sakura foi embora sem nem ao menos se despedir de Naruto. Hinata mirou Naruto divertida._

_- E teve que...? – disse ela, como se a conversa dos dois não tivesse sido interrompida._

_- Tive que pedir ajuda à Sakura-chan! – respondeu Naruto sem graça._

_Hinata riu._

_- Acho que posso entrar agora, não posso?_

_Naruto assentiu, dando passagem para Hinata entrar. O garoto a puxou logo para a cozinha, onde havia improvisado um jantar à luz de velas. Não era nada elegante, mas, para Hinata, era o local mais bonito que já visitara. A mesa de armar estava coberta com uma bela toalha, e coberta por pétalas de rosa. No centro da mesa, estava um castiçal com três velas. _

_- Bem... não é lá grande coisa, eu sei, mas eu fiz o que pude. – Disse Naruto, coçando a cabeça, constrangido. Hinata enxugou uma lágrima solitária e, sorrindo, respondeu:_

_-Só o fato de você ter feito tanto por mim já significa muito, Naruto-kun!_

_Naruto abriu um largo sorriso._

_- Bem...então, pode se sentar que eu já vou buscar a comida._

_Naruto chegou com uma barca de comida japonesa. Como não cabia na pequena mesa, a colocou no chão mesmo._

_- Eu não consegui fazer direito, aí tive que pedir ajuda à Sakura-chan._

_Hinata sorriu. Naruto, como um bom cavalheiro, serviu a comida e o Sake. Depois de terminarem o jantar, Naruto foi no quarto buscar o presente de Hinata. Voltou com uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e a entregou._

_- Foi um tanto difícil conseguir, mas... eu queria te dar algo especial. – Naruto estendeu a caixinha para Hinata. Intrigada, a garota a abriu e, de dentro, retirou um medalhão com o formato da metade de um coração. Abriu-o e viu uma foto do Naruto e, do outro lado, nas letras um tanto engarranchadas do garoto, estava escrito "Te Amo! N.U."_

_- Eu queria escrever algo melhor, mas não deu...o espaço é muito pequeno. – disse o garoto sem graça._

_- Eu adorei... mas, e a outra metade? – perguntou Hinata intrigada._

_Naruto retirou um outro medalhão do próprio pescoço. Era a outra metade do coração e, dentro estava a foto de Hinata. Naruto entregou à Hinata o medalhão e uma caneta._

_- Gostaria que você escrevesse algo no meu. – disse Naruto um tanto sem graça. Hinata pegou o medalhão e a caneta da mão do garoto delicadamente e escreveu em sua melhor letra: "Sempre sua. H.H." E, sem deixar que Naruto lesse o que havia escrito, fechou o medalhão e o colocou de volta no pescoço dele._

_- Leia apenas quando estiver sozinho. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, causando-lhe arrepios. Narutou a envolveu pela cintura e a beijou. Enquanto se beijavam, caminharam até a sala e deitaram no sofá. Logo, começaram as carícias e as "mãos bobas". Repentinamente, Hinata parou e deu um leve empurrão em Naruto._

_- Naruto-kun, eu já ia esquecendo o seu presente._

_- Eu não ligo... – sussurrou Naruto, enquanto mordiscava a orelha da garota. Hinata sorriu._

_- Mas eu ligo! – Hinata respondeu. Naruto se separou da gaorta, fazendo beicinho. Hinata riu._

_- Tenho certeza que você também vai ligar... – disse a garota com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Hinata pegou sua bolsa e foi ao banheiro. Naruto imaginou o que ela poderia fazer no banheiro, mas esperou. Pouco tempo depois, Hinata saiu vestindo em um robe de seda branco, segurndo uma caixa de bombons importados. Naruto deixou o queixo cair, enquanto Hinata caminhava sensualmente até ele. Ela sentou em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado. Abriu a caixa de bombons e tirou o primeiro._

_- Disseram-me que é afrodisíaco. Quer testar? – perguntou a garota maliciosamente. Naruto estava abobalhado com as ações da namorada, mas não era idiota a ponto de recusar. Hinata deu-lhe o bombom na boca e comeu outro. Logo depois, beijou-o fervorosamente, enquanto Naruto passeava pelo corpo da garota com as mãos. – O que acha do presente agora?_

_Naruto sorriu marotamente e respondeu:_

_- Acho melhor irmos para o quarto._

_------------_

_Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Naruto ao seu lado, dormindo um sono pesado. Levantou-se e notou que ambos estavam nus. Seu coração bateu acelerado quando se recordou de tudo que ocorrera na noite anterior. Fora a primeira vez dos dois. Juntos. Apesar de toda a ousadia que demonstrara na noite anterior, estava com medo e nervosa com a expectativa de ter a sua primeira vez com Naruto. Mas, no fim das contas, acabou sendo a melhor noite de sua vida. Levantou-se delicadamente para não acordar o namorado e foi preparar o café-da-manhã. Assustou-se ao ver a hora no relógio da cozinha. Já eram 10 horas da manhã. "Meu pai vai me matar!" pensou depressiva. _

_A garota já estava colocando a mesa quando Naruto finalmente acordou. Ele entrou na cozinha pelado._

_- Bom dia Hina-chan!_

_- Bom dia Naruto-kun! – Disse a garota, virando-se para encará-lo. Tomou um susto quando viu que ele estava pelado e, mais pelo choque do que por qualquer outra coisa, virou-se de costas._

_-Naruto-kun, vá vestir uma roupa!_

_-Você não pareceu se importar com isso noite passada!_

_Um prato voou direto para a cabeça de Naruto, que conseguira desviar, porém, achou melhor realmente colocar uma roupa antes que apanhasse de verdade._

_~~~Fim do Flashback~~~_

Hinata levara o pior esporro de sua vida naquele dia. Além de seu pai, seu primo Neji e sua irmãzinha Hanabi também haviam brigado com ela. Hinata não ligou muito, pois nada iria abalá-la depois do dia anterior.

Hinata saiu de casa apressada. Estava bastante atrasada. No caminho encontrou Tenten.

- Oi, Hinata! Eu estava mesmo procurando por você!

- Agora não, Tenten-san! Estou atrasada, tenho que me encontrar com a Godaime para a próxima missão!

- Eu sei, eu vim com um aviso dela! Ela quer encontrar com o seu time e com o Time Kakashi lá no lago!

- Por que no lago?

- Como vou saber? Anda logo, antes que você se atrase mais!

- Hai!

Nisso, Hinata correra para o lago. Tenten sorriu atrás dela foi para o mesmo local, só que por um atalho que a Hyuuga desconhecia.

Ao chegar no lago, Hinata não viu ninguém. O local parecia estar ornamentado para uma festa. No centro, estava Naruto de costas. A garota sorriu ao vê-lo. Correu e o abraçou por trás. Naruto se virou e segurava um buquê de flores. Ele a entregou.

- São para você, Hina-chan.

Hinata corou e sorriu.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Mas eu achei que iríamos numa missão. Onde estão os outros.

- Essa é a missão Hina-chan!

Hinata não entendeu nada. Estava confusa.

-Como assim, Naruto-kun?

Naruto se ajoelhou na frente de Hinata e pegou uma caixinha de veludo negro. O coração de Hinata começou a bater acelerado.

- Hina-chan...-Naruto abriu a caixinha, e dentro havia um anel de ouro com uma pérola – quer casar comigo?

Algo que há muitos anos não acontecia...bem, aconteceu. Hinata desmaiou, porém foi amparada por Naruto.

- HINA-CHAN!

Todo o resto do pessoal da vila começou a sair de trás das árvores.

- Eu imaginava qualquer reação de Hinata, menos essa! – disse Kurenai se aproximando. Todos estavam preocupados com a garota.

- É verdade, faz muito tempo que ela não desmaia perto do Naruto! – comentou Kiba.

- Bem, acho que você pode considerar isso um sim! – brincou Sakura.

Naruto olhou zangado para Sakura. Ele estava preocupado com Hinata e ficou ali, com ela, enquanto os outros começavam a tal festa de noivado sem os noivos. Sim, meus caros leitores, a missão na verdade não existia. Era apenas um pretexto para fazer aquela surpresa para Hinata. Naruto queria lhe pedir em casamento e já preparara a festa.

_------------_

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu que alguém a abraçava forte. Olhou para ver o rosto do indivíduo.

-Naruto-kun! – disse sorrindo.

-Hina-chan! Que bom que você acordou!

Hinata levantou-se lentamente e lembrou-se do porquê de ter desmaiado. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter reagido daquela maneira.

- Você está bem, Hina-chan?

Hinata abraçou o garoto:

- Eu aceito, Naruto-kun!

Naruto não entendeu.

- Como assim!

- Eu aceito me casar com você, baka! – respondeu Hinata com lágrimas nos olhos. Um largo sorriso abriu no rosto do garoto. Ele a beijou. Infelizmente, o beijo foi interrompido antes da hora por palmas e assobios do resto dos convidados.

- Acho que devíamos ir à festa! – riu-se Hinata.

_**Poucos minutos depois...**_

Naruto e Hinata conseguiram escapar do meio da festa discretamente para terem um momento a sós. Estavam recostados em uma árvore "comemorando" o noivado.

- Naruto-kun?

- Sim, Hina-chan?

- Eu tenho algo para lhe contar... – ela abaixou a cabeça, demonstrando preocupação.

- O que houve, Hina-chan?

- É que...eu...eu...

Naruto, sem conseguir evitar, riu.

- Por que está rindo?

- Nada, é que eu lembrei da época que você não conseguia falar comigo direito.

Hinata riu também.

- Mas isso já faz muito tempo...

- Eu sei disso! – respondeu Naruto dando-lhe um selinho. – Não gosto muito de lembrar daqueles tempos... eu lembro do quanto eu era idiota.

Hinata riu de novo.

- Você continua idiota, Naruto-kun! – brincou a garota.

Naruto cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho. Hinata, ainda rindo, o abraçou, de modo que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Mas, ainda assim, vai ser um ótimo pai.

Naurot separou-se dela e olhou confuso.

- Como assim?

- Eu não falei que você continua idiota? – riu-se a garota por ele não ter entendido. – Eu estou grávida, seu bobo!

Naruto ficou boquiaberto e começou a falar palavras desconexas. Hinata riu ainda mais da situação. Ela pegou a mão do garoto e a colocou sobre seu ventre.

- Tenho certeza que iremos dar uma boa família para nosso filho.

Naruto sorriu. Sabia do que ela estava falando. Ela tinha uma família que não a aceitava e a menosprezava. Ele não tinha uma família.

- Nosso filho não sofrerá o que sofremos! É uma promessa!

Nisso, os dois se abraçaram ternamente, partilhando daquele momento único de suas vidas.

**FIM**

Vivaaa! Consegui fazer minha primeira fic de Naruto!

Espero que tenham gostado. A Hinata ficou completamente OOC, mas eu quis fazer ela desse jeito...xD

Críticas, sugestões ou elogios? Review! =D

Kissus...

Já Ne!


End file.
